


we did trust falls but never fell

by dinosaur



Series: 10 Days of Ficletmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur/pseuds/dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still glaring at the ugly pile when something smacks him hard in the shoulder. He grabs at it, clumsy in the cold and all of the sudden there's a person in his arms.</p><p>He blinks down at them.</p><p>"Shit." The voice comes from underneath a very wooly scarf and a very wooly cap and a slight fringe of fluffy blonde hair. It's at least very sheeply, if not very shapely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we did trust falls but never fell

**Author's Note:**

> amalgamated from [tumblr](http://imlikenah.tumblr.com/tagged/10dof). on a fateful day in early december i had an Intense Reaction to [this au post](http://imlikenah.tumblr.com/post/104209923365/captainasexual-fun-holiday-aus-for-you-to). and my inevitable downfall into the 10 Days of Ficletmas was decided.
> 
> so, on the first day of christmas, i gave to you,  
> niam: you slipped on a patch of ice and i happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive au
> 
> title from trust falls by tiger lou

It's April and Liam's still not sure how long either the weather is expected to remain below fucking freezing or they expect everyone to put up with it before leaving the country forever.

He misses Australia.

He'd call and complain with Louis but Louis complains louder than he does so he'd end up listening and making sympathetic noises. So, he's going to wallow by himself.

He's going to wallow all the way to the station and then he'll buck up and think about the shopping list he's got and whether he's doing legs or abs tomorrow at the gym. He nods to himself and wallows, manfully resisting the urge to kick a particularly large pile of dirty slushy icey gunk beside him.

Last time he kicked it, he was out with the lads and he'd ended up falling flat on his arse and they'd made fun of him for weeks. It was better not to engage slushy icey junk he's learned.

He's still glaring at the ugly pile when something smacks him hard in the shoulder. He grabs at it, clumsy in the cold and all of the sudden there's a person in his arms.

He blinks down at them.

"Shit." The voice comes from underneath a very wooly scarf and a very wooly cap and a slight fringe of fluffy blonde hair. It's at least very sheeply, if not very shapely.

He's not sure what the appropriate response is for a person apparating into your arms. "Hello?" he tries.

"Shit." The voice says again.

Liam is still propping the person up, the few people venturing bravely outside curving around them.

"Are you alright?" Liam tries instead.

The person finally moves, using Liam's wrist as leverage to get up on their feet. Liam keeps himself as steady as he can. The ground here is laced with ugly icey webs of danger.

Makes-people-apparate-into-strangers-arms dangerous, Liam thinks.

A mumble comes from behind the scarf and hands begin tugging it down and away. After a bit of a struggle where Liam almost offers to help, a pinked face pops into view, hair in disarray and cap askew.

Shit, Liam thinks. He's cute.

The guy opens his mouth and slips again.

Liam grabs out again, just as the guy grabs for him. Liam ends up clutching a corner of his coat and the guy with his hands wrapped tight around Liam's same wrist.

They stand carefully. A red flush is spread all the way across the guy's cheeks. At first he thinks it's the cold, but as he watches, the flush turns even deeper red. It makes his cheeks look soft and satiny and really cute. Liam bites his lip hard, orders himself to get a grip.

The guys eyes flash down to where Liam's teeth are digging in, then up to Liam's eyes, then back down. It's incredibly obvious and Liam is incredibly okay with it.

"I'm Niall, and I guess thanks for saving my life. Twice."

Liam waves a hand. "No, it's fine, all good. Are you okay?" Everything looks okay but - "I'm Liam", he adds belatedly.

Niall gives a kind of embarrassed nod grin and there's a soft pressure around his wrist.

Liam looks down and the guy's - Niall's - hand is still wrapped easily around him, warm and firm with his bright purple gloves.

Niall chuckles, a good throaty sound that makes Liam wonder wildly how much rougher it could get. He flushes a little bit, but Niall doesn't seem to notice. Liam hopes he's just thinking it's the blizzard wind.

"Haz, my mate, gave 'em to me, thought they would make my eyes pop." Niall nods down at the gloves.

Liam's eyebrows go up. "Uhm. Did Haz know that they were, yunno, gloves?"

Niall grins and his cheek dimples with it. It's captivating. Liam is sure it wasn't there before. A magic-dimple, Liam thinks nonsensically.

"Yeah, but that's Harry for ya." Niall is still holding onto his wrist.

After a moment, Liam tugs his hand free carefully, feeling the unhappy pinch of Niall's face like a buzz in his stomach. Gently, he turns Niall's hand so he can lace their fingers. He brings their hands up next to Niall's eyes. It's true, the blue looks shockingly bright against the purple.

Niall looks at him, very pink lips parted and his throat working hard against the line of his coat Liam can just see.

"Think your friend was right, Niall."

Niall exhales loud enough that Liam can hear it as well as see it.

"Yeah, Liam?" Niall says as he leans forward.

Liam's pulse kicks up. Their hands are still pressed to Niall's cheek and Niall's eyes seem more intense the longer Liam looks at them.

Niall is so close but he keeps moving forward. Liam can almost smell leather over the sharp winter. He wonders if it's possible to die of anticipation.

Niall stops with their faces a few inches apart, eyes flickering in between Liam's like he's unsure of what Liam's okay with.

"Yeah," Liam stumbles over the word, trying to get it out as enthusiastic but not incredibly desperate, like he feels.

Niall's eyes curl happily and Liam needs - he leans forward and closes the gap between them. 

-

Later, whenever they explain how they met, Niall sweeps his arms open widely and lowers his voice conspiratorially, says, "I fell for him the moment I saw him". Then laughs booming bright and loud. 

Half the time, Liam covers his face with his hands and the other half just shrugs and grins. It's a good balance.


End file.
